


Late Rewards

by poeticalramblings



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticalramblings/pseuds/poeticalramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey and Beca are going on their first date. Beca is late. Things...happen. Sexy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Rewards

Aubrey glanced at her watch, tapping her foot against the cement. Beca was late. They were going on their first date, an actual date, and she was _late._ The blonde let out a huff of air, and resumed pacing, back and forth in front of Baker Hall. She clutched the tiger lily she'd brought the DJ with one hand.

 

Glancing at her watch again, she rolled her eyes, noting that Beca was thirty minutes late. Aubrey stalked over to the nearest trash can and hurled the flower into it, intent on stalking away.

 

“Bree! Hey, Aubrey!” She heard an all too familiar voice shout at her retreating back. The senior quickened her pace, intent on making her getaway before her eyes betrayed her and leaked tears down her face. She felt a hand catch her arm, effectively spinning her around.

 

“Aubrey, what the fuck?!” Beca nearly hissed at her. “I thought we were going on our date?”

 

Too late, the tears spilled over, trailing down her face, some taking the same paths, and others blazing new ones. “Yeah, so did I. Clearly I was wrong.” She spoke in a clipped, nearly detached tone.

 

The DJ's look of confusion only served to piss her off more, and Aubrey started to storm away again, only making it a few yards before the brunette latched onto her arm again, grinding her movements to a halt.

 

“Come with me.” Beca muttered. “We shouldn't do this here.” Dark blue eyes met her own blues and she gave a consenting nod, letting herself be dragged into the building, down the hall and into the dorm the younger girl shared with the formidable Asian girl.

 

Aubrey felt herself being shoved toward the bed, and let out a frustrated growl. “Beca Mitchell, you are so-so—INFURIATING!” She yelled, feeling the back of her knees hit the soft mattress and buckling slightly. “If you had just been on time for once in your goddamn life, I'd be fine! Clearly this was just a game to you! Let's see how far I can push Aubrey!” She spat mockingly.

 

Though the shorter woman had been standing a few feet away, suddenly she was right there, right on top of Aubrey, pushing her back and ridding her of what little balance she was maintaining. They both toppled over, landing on the bed. Beca quickly pinned her wrists down, straddling her hips, cutting off any chance of escape without it probably resulting in injury for one of them. Damn, the petite brunette was strong.

 

“Listen to me and listen well. I was late because my dad stopped by and wouldn't leave. I've been looking forward to this from the moment you asked me, hell, even before. I'm not going to let you spiral out of control in your assumptions, though it seems that you were already on your way. Got it?”

 

Aubrey opened her mouth to speak, but noticed the DJ's glare and meekly nodded.

 

_Take charge Beca was HOT!_

 

She shifted slightly, and Beca's thigh slipped in between her own, accidentally pressing deliciously against her center, and she moaned softly, her eyes momentarily fluttering closed.

 

Aubrey's eyes snapped open the moment she realized what she'd done. She stared at Beca, whose eyes darkened visibly with desire. They stayed, staring into the depths of each others gaze, for a heartbeat.

 

The next, her lips were being attacked. She returned the kiss with equal fervor, letting her tongue swipe greedily across Beca's bottom lip, and let out a low moan as she was instantly allowed access to deepen the kiss. Their warm tongues caressed and danced with each other, and both womens moans grew louder. Aubrey rocked her hips up into the DJ's, smirking devilishly as she was rewarded with a sharp gasp. Lips fell to her neck, sucking and nipping, and she knew there would be a mark tomorrow, but god, she didn't care. The blonde gripped the hem of Beca's shirt, tearing it up over her head in one fell swoop, hands immediately going to her bra, and unclasping it. She managed to hook her ankle around the younger Bella's calf, and flipped them, stripping herself of her own shirt and bra the moment she had control.

 

She let out a groan, trailing a path of burning kisses down the younger girl's neck, and across her collarbone, purposefully avoiding her breasts. Feeling Beca's hands tangle in her hair and attempt to push her toward her chest, she moved back up to kiss her.

 

“Bree, don't tease, god, I need you.” The brunette panted, her hands moving to cup the senior's breasts, kneading and lightly tweaking her sensitive nipples, smirking when she felt an excited shiver run through her body.

 

Aubrey dipped her head down to capture a hardened nipple between her lips, letting her teeth graze it lightly, and then soothing it with her tongue. She flattened a palm on the bed next to the freshman's head, holding herself up while she cupped Beca's other breast with her free hand, kneading.

 

Beca's hips instinctively bucked into her own, and both Bellas moaned simultaneously.

 

“Fuck me!” The DJ panted into her ear, her hot breath causing delicious shivers to ignite along her spine.

 

Aubrey stood them up, ridding them both of their remaining clothing, and slammed Beca against the door, attacking her neck while quickly trailing a hand down her body to quickly cup her center.

 

“You're fucking soaked!” Aubrey growled, her eyes dark with desire. She stroked a finger though the brunette's folds, circling her sensitive nub once, twice, then burying two fingers inside her at once.

 

Beca moaned loudly, “Fuck, Aubrey!” Her chipped black nails found purchase in the taller woman's back, leaving red marks in their wake. The DJ met her thrusts, burying her face in the crook of Aubrey's neck.

 

Aubrey curled her fingers, searching for the spot that would throw the alternative girl over the edge, bringing her thumb up to press against the bundle of nerves over and over until Beca literally screamed out her name, shuddering and gasping for air as she went spiraling over the edge. Her death grip on the blonde's back loosened slightly, and she panted, trying to catch her breath.

 

Aubrey tugged her over to the bed, wrapping her up in her arms. “I think we're staying in.” She murmured.

 

The DJ chuckled, sending her a mischievious smirk. “Remind me to be late more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Written awhile back, also have it posted on ff.net. Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
